


Cower and Prey {MCYT AU}

by Cloudy14321



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Gen, Slow updates as ideas come and go, basically everyone is a hybrid cause why the heck not XD, idk what i am doing, no my original idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy14321/pseuds/Cloudy14321
Summary: Not my original idea, but I'm not sure how had the idea. My friend asked me to make this, so if you find out please let me know.Hybrids. Thought of nothing more than animals that are more human and treated accordingly. Hybrids are hunted, used(and I mean that in a slave sorta way), farmed, experimented on, and can be sold as pets. Hybrid genes aren't genetic, and some people find themselves with unwanted children.Hybrids hide, hybrids run, some find families, some find death. Which one do you think will survive?*Ahem* OCC HIGHLY OCC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cower and Prey {MCYT AU}

**Author's Note:**

> Again please tell me if you can find the original creator of this au.
> 
> TW: There probably is some but I'm tired and can't think of any, please tell if there is some and I'll add it here.

A ram.

That's what he was. A ram.

He looked at himself through the reflection of the water. His white wool and hair turning brown due to the lack of water to bathe in. He technically lived in a pasture. Or at least was let outside to one sometimes. Though he knew what he was here for. His horns. Hybrid horns were expensive and coast a lot. And since hybrid farms weren't illegal, here he was. After his horns were cut off, he'd probably be killed. He wasn't a female ram or a sheep so they couldn't use the wool he had. The only thing keeping him alive in this place was that promise that his horns could give whoever owned this place money. There was always a small chance at escaping. He looked up past the wired fence keeping him enclosed and out the small window on the other side of the building. There was a barbed wired fence keeping the pasture part of this farm closed off from the outside world. Escaping was the hard part of this plan. He knew someone who'd probably let him stay in their house for a while. All he needed to do was get past that darn fence.

The ram's attention shifted to examine the rest of the building. There many enclosures, the bigger ones having up to ten hybrids al squished together. There used to be another ram in his enclosure, they were killed. He leaned back against the wall and placed his hand down on the cold concrete floor. How long would he be here? Definitely the rest of his life. Since ram horns grew with the ram, he'd knew that they'd keep him as long as possible. The hybrid gave a slight grimace at the realization that a 10 year old was having these thoughts. Then again this 10 year old was currently a hybrid who is only alive because of his horns.

All thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the building opening. He, like many others, ran to the front of their enclosure to see what was happening and who was coming in. He grabbed on to the fence as two workers dragged someone down the hallways. The ram backed up as the workers stopped at his enclosure. The person they were dragging was unceremoniously tossed into his enclosure. He examined the person as the workers left. It was a female sheep hybrid, part of her hair and wool were dyed different colors. She was smaller than him, but could tell she was about a year older than him. He looked towards the tag attached to her ear. It read, "3-1-2. _Puffy_ ". The ram looked from "Puffy's" tag to his own. "0-1-0. _Schlatt"_. He turned his attention back to the sheep on the floor as she seemed to become alive again. She groaned as she sat up, then her eyes landed on the ram.

"Puffy, right?" asked the ram, which he could tell immediately alarmed the female sheep, "It was on your tag."

Puffy felt the tag on her ear, "Well you got my name right," she started, "Now who are you, and where am I?"

"Schlatt." he answered, "You're on a hybrid farm. Prepare to live the rest of your sheepy days that will one day come to a brutal end when people realize they no longer have any use for you!" said the 10 year old ram dramatically.

"How old are you?" Puffy asked.

"I'm ten."

"You're ten!" Puffy said surprised, "Well I guess I'm only 11, but that's messed up." she muttered to herself.

"Any hybrid over the age of three can be used in anyway possible by the owners," Schlatt said with annoyance in his voice, "And since hybrid farms are anything but illegal there some four year olds somewhere here."

Puffy grimaced at that fact. "So what do you do here?" she asked instead.

"Nothing really. Unless we get let out into the pasture we wake up and sit here till food comes or we go back to sleep," Schlatt said, "Sometimes the hybrids will talk amongst themselves but there's not much to talk about."

"I guess there really isn't," Puffy said with a sigh.

"Nope!" Schlatt responded. The ram went back to his spot in the corner of the enclosure.

Puffy went to the front and grabbed on to the wires looking out. She saw the rows of caged hybrids. This sent a shiver down the 11 year old sheep's spine. The place she was at before this was much better. At least they treated her like a person. Cause that's what she was. A human, or at least at her core. She may have sheep features, her hair may be wool instead of, well hair, and she didn't portray sheep behavior. Sure she liked forming close bonds and socializing, but that was the extend of it. She'd rather fight than flee. She also wasn't a vegetarian. Puffy had learned that a common misconception for humans was that the hybrid would only eat what their hybrid counterpart would. This however was not true. Most would only eat that because it's what humans would feed them and that's what they are used too.

Puffy let out a sigh at the fact that she might need to get used to a plant based diet now. Puffy thought of where she came before all this. She still came from a farm, but she'd compare it to a village. Now that was a pasture. The people there were nice, both hybrid and human. They weren't forceful about anything, it was kind of like living outside, which was not as bad as it sounds. Many hybrids(and humans still) were born there, Puffy was one of them. Some people would tell her about the world outside of that farm and what it was like living within human lives. That was nice. Being in the sun, and having an actual bed to sleep on. The farm Puffy had lived on got attacked by some random hostile hybrids and ended up losing a lot of money. Of course being hybrids the only way to get rid of them would either be something similar to animal adoption or to sell them.

Puffy loved that place and the people who ran it. She didn't mind being sold off, she didn't mind until she realized what type of people would buy hybrids. She knew all to well now. She touched her dyed wool, it would either be dyed back to white or they'd keep it dyed. These people really only wanted her for her wool. Since hybrid wool was supposed to be stronger and more silky, obviously it was harder to come by so it was more expensive. Honestly if you got it from a hybrid it was worth a lot of money. It was mid summer meaning that she'd have to wait about a year before her wool went bye. At least she wasn't a male or had horns, or both actually. This made her glance at the ram in the corner. She heard it felt weird to get your horn removed. She also knew that being a male meant that people only wanted you for your horns. So Schlatt over there would probably live to about 40-ish maybe to 60 if he was lucky before being killed. Her however would live and until she died, however that might happen.

Puffy let out another sigh as she backed away from the front. She might as well live the rest of her days the best she could. Well that or escape, yeah that sounded nice. She just needed a plan for that.

"Have you ever thought about escaping?" Puffy asked the younger ram hybrid.

"Yeah," Schlatt responded, "Actually I have a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters will skip all around the timeline


End file.
